The Wolf and the Centurion
by EmilyWolfe
Summary: While guarding the Pandorica, Rory notices a few words scratched into the ground. He pays them no attention until a blonde woman bearing them as a logo appears, and claims to know the Doctor. She insists to Rory insists that she'll wait for him- all two thousand years. Reunion fic, AU to The Pandorica Opens. Rose/Eleven with Rory/Amy
1. Chapter 1

At times, Rory could hardly beileve his life- he and his fiancee, being swept into the stars, going everywhere and anytime, being erased from time, being rewritten into a plastic Roman soldier, and neeeding to guard a box that contanied his girlfriend for two thousand of years. _But_, he thought, standing infront of the Pandorica, _I'm here, and waiting._ He found a piece of charcoal and marked the walls for every day that passed- if he was accurate, that had been ten years ago.  
The most interesting thing that he had seen so far was the two words scratched into the stone near the base of the Pandorica. They seemed almost familiar to him, like he had heard them many times before, but nothing came to mind. So, to keep himself sane, he mused about it outloud.  
"Bad wolf. What do you think it means? Other than a bad wolf, I mean. I didn't put it there, and it wasn't there when the Doctor was here, so who carved it there?" He reflected about this for a bit, before adding, "I've been here the whole time, too, and I don't need to sleep. No one came in, ever."

He occasionally went outside, and looked around for any sign that time was, in fact, passing. Rory would often find himself lost in thought, leaning against one of the pillars of Stonehenge. One particular day, though, he was interrupted from his thinking by a blast of golden light. Startled, he reached for his sword and spun, to a blondish woman standing in the center of the pillars. He faltered for a moment, but returned to his soldier stance.  
"Who are you?" He hissed, pointing his sword to her chest.  
"Just a traveller. Relax, I don't want to hurt you." She looked at him pointedly, and added, "Also, I'd be pretty dissapointed to go through all that just to die."  
Rory relaxed, but only slightly. He lowered his sword and asked, "What do you want? And what do you mean, 'all that'?"  
"I'm looking for someone. 'All that' was a load of travelling. Say, what's the year?"  
He scoffed. "I don't know. Been a bit preoccupied to pay attention to that."  
She looked at him quizically, and asked "Do you know where we are, at least?"  
"Stonehenge. How did you get here, anyway?" "Oh, that's complicated. Although I will say that it involved an unnessarely large amount of wrong destinations. I think I'm in the right place though." She mutters, eyes growing a bit distant.  
Rory says, "Oh," and leaves it at that.

The woman wanders around the place under Rory's watchful eye, sometimes saying things like "I thought he was here, though," and "It smelled like time, and he loves to leave it all over," until he couldn't help but be curious.

"Who were you looking for, then?"

The woman straightens up a bit, turns to him, and simply says, "A friend."  
"And this friends name?"  
She laughs. "Never told me."

Rory decides to ignore this, and questions, "Your name?"  
She stiffens a bit. "Does it matter?"  
"Well, you don't look like you're leaving anytime soon, and I need something to call you, don't I?"  
She looks at him, seemingly anilizing him, and sighs. "Rose. And you're right, I'm not leaving, so I need something to call you by as well."  
"Rory."  
They both relax a bit more.

Rory quickly decides that he'll watch Rose until he trusts her enough to go to the Pandorica. When it gets dark, she pulls a tent from a backpack he hadn't noticed before and sets it up. He reevaluates Rose, attempting to figure out more of where she was from. The clothes she was wearing seemed awfully far in the future, his time at least, and she wore a jacket with a strange T shape on it. The backpack and tent bear the same symbols, along with three words. _Project Bad Wolf_. "What's bad wolf?" He asks her, unable to keep himself from asking.

She doesn't look up. "Something my friend spoke of."  
Not satsfied, he walks over to where she appears to be making a fire and sits across from her. Rose glances at him, and resumes building the fire.  
"I assume you want answers," She says flatly.  
"For the most part, yes. Why are you here?"  
"As I said, I'm looking for a friend. He was here, and I think he'll be back."  
Rory looks at her. "How long ago was this?"  
"About ten years, give or take." She looks at him, noticing the seriousness in his eyes. "Why?"  
Rory blinks, slowly piecing things together. Travelling, perhaps in time? The nameless friend, the Doctor? It seemed possible.  
"Would the mentioned friend also be a traveller?" He asked. /Best if she doesn't think I'm insane, if I'm wrong./ She looks at him.  
"Yes. He didn't do normal travelling though, had a thrist for excitement."  
"Call himself the Doctor?" He mentioned in an offhand voice, looking for her reaction.  
Rose's eye grew. "You know him," she breathed, a grin growing on her face.  
Rory relaxed, and laughed. "Travelled with him, know him pretty well."  
She looked at him expectanly, and asks, "Where is he, then?"  
Oh. Whoops. "He's, uh, not here." Rory stutters.  
"He has to be somewhere, so where?" She presses.  
He sighs. "Two thousand years in the future."  
Her face falls, and he prepares for her to start sobbing. He's surprised by what she says.  
"And he left you here? Seriously, what's up with that?" Her face grows into what he can only explain as a cross motherly figure's.  
"Well, uh, there's sorta this box with my fiancee in it, and he offered to take me with him and I wanted to guard it-" Rose interrupts him.  
"You look human. Are you?"  
Rory is, again, surprised. "I am technically, but I got, uh, unwritten from time, and now I'm an auton. So I can't die, I think."  
"And you're waiting for the Doctor to return?"  
"Yes, I am."  
She flashes him a bright grin. "So am I."

**So, I hope that wasn't too horrible. Reviews would be awesome, and so are ****critiques!**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a period of silence before either one them spoke again.  
"But wait, it's two thousand years. Won't you, you know, die..?" Rory asked tentivally.  
"Oh, no, I've waited longer." Rose's eyes took a wolfish glow as the fire flickered into exsistance. "This shouldn't be too long."  
"But, how? You're human, right?" He questioned, getting confused.  
"Mostly. But it's a long story," She mutters, poking at the fire.  
"We have time."  
"Can I trust you?"  
"Who would I tell?"  
She sighed, and adjusted herself to a more comfortable position.  
"It all started in 2005, your time. I had gone into the basement of my workplace, a department shop, to give some lotto money to a friend. I had looked for him in a room full of shops manikins, when the door locked behind me and the manikins started walking towards me. At first I though it was a sort of joke, you know? But then they started destroying stuff, and a man in a leather jacket grabbed my hand and simply said, 'Run.'  
"That's pretty much the start of it. I saved him from being killed by the Nestene Consciousness, and he took me along on the TARDIS with him. We traveled for quite a bit, like that, where ever and when ever. But eventually, we noticed the words Bad Wolf following us everywhere, and thought they were some sort of warning. We came to a place called Satallite 5, which was over a hundred years behind in history. The Dotor found out that these creatures, called the Daleks, had taken over and guided humanity in the wrong direction. He decided to build a way to kill them all- but we would die as well. He sent me back home in the TARDIS, because he couldn't watch me die."  
Rose stopped, and let out a breath.  
"I couldn't stand the thought of him dying there, so far in the future, and I decided to open the heart of the TARDIS, and absorb the Time Vortex. I can't remember much that happened afterwards, but I do recall calling myself Bad Wolf, and him taking the Vortex out of me. Having the Vortex, it killed him."  
Rory gasped, and asked, "What? What do you mean?"  
She looked at him curiously. "I take it he never told you about regenerating."  
He tilted his head. "Regeneration?"  
"Well, if a Time Lord is about to die, they can change their face and live. He turned from my familiar Doctor, with a Northern accent and leather, to a younger Doctor with some really, really, great hair. " She trailed off, lost in thought.  
She shook her head. "But anyway, we traveled again. Even farther, to a bunch of new planets and times. Heck, we even went to a different universe. As always, things went wrong. We stopped by my mothers flat, and she had a 'ghost'. It turns out that this group of people, called Torchwood, had been opened up a bunch of cracks in the Rift and let a bunch of these creatures called Cybermen through. We'd faced them before, in a different dimension, but there were too many, not to mention some Daleks called the Cult of Skaro that had traveled through this thing between the universes, called the Void." Stopping, she looked to him to make sure he wasn't lost. His face was contemplative, but slightly confused. He nodded for her to continue.  
"You see, both the Daleks and the Cybermen had traveled the Void- so they were soaked in this thing called void stuff. The Doctor found out that he could send all them back by reopening the Void. The problem was, since we had traveled through the Void too, we would be sucked in as well. His solution was to send me to the other universe." She rolled her eyes. "As if that'd stop me. I came back, and we pulled the levers together. As always, something went wrong, and I was stuck in the other universe." "And you came back here?" Rory asked, catching on. Rose laughed bitterly, and shook her head. "The fairy tale doesn't end there," She muttered, the fire catching in her eyes and giving them a golden glow.  
"You see, I was desperate to get back. After my travels with the Doctor, I couldn't do domestic. I spent forever attempting to master the dimensional cannon- so I could go to my home universe, without destroying reality. It refused to do anything, until the stars started going out and the walls between realities were breaking. I managed to stop it, thank god, and send the Doctor a message that I would return.  
"A while later, the Daleks returned. This time, though, they had created a device and a system that would destroy all of reality. Because of the fading walls, I could return to him. The reunion with the Doctor was cut short, though, by a Dalek. It had shot him, before Jack- another companion of the Doctor- blasted it. He was dying though, until he did something involving his hand-" Rory opened his mouth to ask a question, but was interupted by her. "Don't ask, long story-but anyway, another companion named Donna touched it, and created what he called a metacrisis clone- mind of a Timelord, body of a human. Donna got the mind of a Timelord. So they saved us and all of humanity, bringing the planets backs.  
"It was obvious, of course, that the duplicate of the Doctor would bring a problem. So the original dumped me and the clone- he called himself John Noble- on a beach in Norway, in the other universe. He had a human body, so we could grow old together and have a normal human life."  
"Why was that a problem, then?"  
"Bad Wolf. When I absorbed the Time Vortex it messed with a bunch of things- including my lifespan. At my 30th birthday I looked not a day over 20, mostly because I wasn't. Soon, I didn't look like John's wife. I looked more like a daughter, and then granddaughter. He died, of old age. Everyone, my family, my friends, were gone. Dead, or living their lives normally. I had no place there.  
"I found out that Bad Wolf subconsciously gave me a sort of dimension cannon design. It wouldn't only keep the universes intact, it could travel in time. It took years to get all the kinks out, and quite a bit of practice, but eventually I could travel the multiverse at will. After a few centuries, I started looking for the Doctor."  
"Shouldn't that have been easy?" She shook her head. "I had to find him at a certian time, certian place. Otherwise I'd risk destroying the timelines."  
"Ah. Wait, why?"  
"You see, if I came too early, he wouldn't know me, and I'd risk him not meeting me in the future. If I came too late, well..." Rose trailed off, eyes misting over. Rory got the drift.  
"Came to early, paradox. Come too late, bad things happen. Got it." He thought for a moment, then added, "Why now?"  
"Oh, well, I'm actually quite early, even after the thousand years. There's a disturbance in the timeline that throws this universe's timelines way off, and I don't want to spent another thousand years retracking him down."  
_Oh. That explains a bit, I suppose_, Rory thought. She looked at him quizzically, then asked, "That's me. What about you, then? How'd you get to know the Doctor?"  
"Well, it's more Amy- she's my fiancee, by the way- who met him. I started traveling with him shortly after he popped out of a cake at one of my parties. He took us to Venice as a sort of wedding gift, and things got confusing after that. I was erased from reality by this sort of crack, and then I was here. You see, Amy's in this sort of box called the Pandorica, under here-" He gestured to Stonehenge."-And I wanted to stay and guard her. I've been doing it for about ten years." "Can I see this box?" She asked, tilting her head. He nodded, standing up and motioning for Rose to follow. Stepping towards the entrance and down the stairs, he stood still in front of the glowing box. Rose let out a gasp behind him.  
"This is the Pandorica."

**And, cut. Sorry for the wait! I'll be trying to update more often. Critiques and reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, sorry for the wait. I told myself I would finish this chapter a while ago, and just sort of procrastinated. Sorry. I'll try to get the new chapters on sooner, especially the next one. Anyway, here it is- chapter three.**

Rose had, of course, heard murmurs and bits of myths about the Pandorica- a prison, for the most dangerous creature in the multiverse, a great warrior bathed in the blood of billions. Of course, the legends had exaggerated it quite a bit- one Alternian myth claimed it was thousands of miles within a star, guarded by hordes of fire-beasts- but it was still incredible. It echoed off a sort of quiet power, like a constant wind gently flowing through the tunnel. If she was the person she was almost a lifetime ago, she would have been frightened, or at the very least unnerved. But that was then.  
For now she stood silently, barely disturbing the quiet of the area. The room seemed timeless, not unlike the two people currently standing within it- one with immortality an accident by an alien projection, and the other with immortality schemed ahead by a goddess of time. Of course, it was the younger who broke the silence.  
"What are we going to do for two thousand years?"

* * *

1996 AD

Over the last two thousand years, Rose and Rory had participated in numerous occasions in history- some bloody, some incredible, and a few that were both- but this was certainly one of the most boring. Rose was currently leaning against a wall, playing with her flashlight in front of the museum's most popular displays. Of course, this time of day, it was abandoned other than the night guards. Namely herself and Rory. Rory, at the moment, was on the lookout for any signs of time travel like he always was at this time. She mused about this for a few moments before quiet foot steps alerted her of another presence. A young girl? Rose stepped back into the shadows of a display, observing the intruder before her- a child, a girl, bright red hair. The child stood in front of the Pandorica, hand hovering over the box. Just as Rose was going to guide her out, she pressed her hand to the box, gasping and tripping backwards when it glowed a bright green and opened. Looking inside, Rose stifled a gasp. It was Amy.  
"Alright, kid, this is where it gets complicated."

Amy was examining the exhibits intently, and the child (maybe a younger version of Amy? They looked alike) stared at the woman disbelievingly. The adult Amy ran her hand across a screen, jumping when it played a documentary. _The Pandorica, discovered in 1398 by an English explorer, is said to be protected by the Last Centurion. All throughout history the famed figure has protected the Pandorica, moving it from dangers. They say he protects a treasure, the woman Pandora herself. He was last seen during the London Blitz, moving the Pandorica away from the bombs._ Amy stared at it uncertainly, processing the information. Rory was the Last Centurion, she was sure, and she was Pandora? After a moment, the video continued. _Rumors and myths speak of a woman with eyes golden and lupine also following the peculiar box, known as the Bad Wolf. The words follow her throughout history, and no one is certain of who she is. Little is known about her, other than that she is on a quest, which takes her all throughout history._ Now Amy was confused- who was this Bad Wolf? She looked to the video, which listed the history of the Bad Wolf, searching through for any sort of clue. While Amy skimmed through the info, and her younger self looked at her puzzled, neither of them saw Rose slip out of the exhibit to the guard room.

"RORY! She's here, and she's out!" Rose called, slamming open the door and startling Rory. She disregarded his confused look, retriving what looked like a stun gun. "Wait, she as in-?" Rory started, as she loaded the gun.  
"Yes, Amy. And if she's out, the Doctor's bound to be here, and if he's here, trouble's not far behind."  
"Wait, we're going to get her now? What if she remembers that I almost killed her and she-" Rose rolled her eyes, attaching the officer's baton to her leg.  
"Relax. She'll be fine with it, and if this is anything like my encounters with the Doctor, there will be too much running for her to properly get mad at you. Besides, she'd never do anything like that." Rose grabbed his wrist, guiding him out the door. The sprint to the Pandorica exhibit was silent, as was the entry. Neither of the Ponds were there, though there was a near destroyed Dalek smoking slightly. Rose groaned.  
"Great, now we got Daleks in this mess. Let's get out and find the Doctor before the entire place comes to life."

Though the Doctor had had various encounters with impossible things, this was one of the most he had ever experienced. With an Amy on either side of him, the entire museum of fossilized- and likely hostile- aliens coming to life, and no reapers in sight, this was truly impossible. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head-_extinct things returning to life-paradoxes-trouble-a whole lot of running-_ but they all stopped as he reached the end of a hallway. He stopped completely and let go the Amys, and they flung forward with momentum-_sorry ponds_- as he stared at the impossible, impossible thing in front of him. _BAD WOLF._ It was written on a exhibit direction sign, pointing to the left. Impossible. The Doctor gathered the Ponds by the hand and started pulling them towards it. The adult Amy dug her heels into the tiled floor.  
"Doctor, what's going on? Why did you stop?" She growled, as the Doctor pulled harder.  
"Amelia Pond, it is possibly the most important thing that we get to that exhibit right-" He pulled her hand harder- "this-" Another tug- "instant!" He yelled, dragging them both forward- right into Rory.

Rory toppled to the ground, with Amy on top of him, revealing a blonde woman silhouetted by a beam of light. The Doctor blinked, confused. Was that-  
"Sweetie? Are you okay?" the blonde asked, stepping forward and revealing herself as River Song. The illusion was broken, and he couldn't hold the groan of defeat.  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine, but we have to get to the Bad Wolf exhibit-" He started. The group of people all started talking and arguing at the same time.  
"Doctor, I need to explain something, during the two thousand years-"  
"River, can you explain what's going on? What's bad wolf?"  
"The Bad Wolf exhibit is right next to the Daleks, we can't go there-"  
Everyone babbling at once was incredibly frustrating- nothing was getting done. He was about to raise his voice and shout for them to be quiet, but someone did it before him. A whistle silenced the group, as they tried to find the source. Approaching with a golden, shimmering glow, a woman appeared. As she stepped forward, Rory nodded respectfully, River asked "Wolf?" and the Doctor merely squeaked. As he attempted to regain his voice, he stammered a bit.  
"Rose Tyler." She looked to him with golden, wolf-like eyes, and smiled.  
"Hello, my Doctor."


End file.
